Games in which players retrieve articles are a popular source of entertainment. For example, fishing poles, claws, tethers, and springs have been used to pick up objects such as balls, disks, toy animals such as fish, and other types playing pieces. Game participants gain amusement through the devices with which the play pieces are retrieved, with the varying actions and dexterity that is required.
As the interests of the marketplace change over time, there continues to be a need for unique and innovative games to bring new play value.